


Thrills & Frills

by The_Cat



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cat/pseuds/The_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strife has a secret that he keeps from the world. It was a love that he was afraid to show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrills & Frills

The room was silent, except the occasional tap of heel against tile. Change. Look. Spin. Repeat.

It was something I kept from him. I could never decide if it was the fear of rejection, or the embarrassment of him telling. It was something I kept to myself.

Returning to the closet, I searched through the hangers once more, a smile spread across my face.

I nodded to myself as I pulled another mass of red and black out the closet, throwing it on my bed, I looked it over. A sleeveless short dress lay across the bed, a low red collar forming a V shape neck. It was plain black, with red buttons down the chest. A long red sash formed a belt, tied into a bow on the hip. The skirt then puffed out, lacing the bed with black. I lifted a pair of black heels with small red bows on the back from the floor, kicking off my shoes to replace. I then undressed, hanging up the original ensemble, and pulling the dress over my head. I smiled, standing tall in my mirror. Green eye shadow was smudged lightly over my eyelids, long lashes batting every few seconds. Despite my best efforts to cover them, green freckles peeked out across my cheeks. I spun once more, chuckling to myself.

It was something that always made me feel better. I knew it looked good and I knew I liked it. I was far too uncomfortable for anyone to know, however. It'd plummet business. I'd never be taken seriously again.

He couldn't know. I was terrified that he'd laugh. I didn't want to lose his respect. I didn't want to lose him.

He could always like it! There was always the chance he'd be okay, but the chances were slim and it was a risk I refused to take.

"Here's to secrecy..." I mumbled, sitting on my bed. I ran a hand through my hair, a small sigh escaping my lips. It'd been a long day. I'd had Sips up for a meeting, which was always pretty tiring. He had a way with making things go how he wanted, which is never a good thing in business. I lay back in the bed, closing my eyes. He'd been asking about shares again. I'd never let him touch something that took me so many years to build. He had his dirt, and I had my profits. The two would never cross.

 

~

 

I woke a few hours later to the sound of yelling throughout the base. It was pretty close and clearly coming from Parv.

"In here!" I groaned, sitting up. Looking down at my lap, I remembered where I'd fallen asleep. _Shit._ Frantically I stood, attempting to find my clothes.

"Have you been sleeping on the job? That's not like you. Is everything-"

I didn't even have to turn to know he was there. I froze, hearing the door swing open.

"Will?"

"Please get out." I whispered, lowering my head to the ground. "Please."

"Will, what's going on?" The voice was getting closer. I shook my head."

"I said go!" I yelled, turning to face the Blood Mage. I could feel my eyes filling with tears, anxiety piling in my stomach.

"Will." He repeated once more. He was stood before me, holding his hands up. "I'm not leaving."

"Please." I tried again. "Please go."

He lowered his hands, a smile spreading across his cheeks. I shoved him back, sobbing.

"What? Are you just staying to laugh? Fuck off!" I cried, moving away from him.

"I'm not going to laugh. I was just thinking how cute you look!" He replied, his smile widening to a grin. He tried to move toward me again, looking for the words to say.

I was silent. I could feel the tears spill down my burning cheeks. I was mortified. He'd never take me seriously again. He'd just laugh at me. He wouldn't care anymore. He'd leave...

"Oh, no, no! Please don't get upset. Honestly, I mean it!" His arms found my waist, pulling me into a tight embrace. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. He looked at me, a sparkle in his eye. I tried to push him away, grabbing at his shirt to try force him away.

"Parv, I-"

"Why haven't you shown me before?" He asked, looking down at my clothes. His eyes returned to mine, questioning yet kind.

"I was embarrassed..."

"About what? Your suits _never_ showed off how great your body is!"

My blush spread. I could feel the tips of my ears burning. I could feel cool fingers wipe my cheeks, brushing off tears.

"Will, I, uh-" He looked more directly into my eyes, smiling.

"What?"

"I want to see more of this, okay?"

"But-" I could feel tears begin to fall again.

"But what?"

"I-I... It's not attractive, Alex. Please don't lie to me." I closed my eyes, my body jerking as I began to sob.

"Have you not seen yourself? I've always found you hot anyway! But this... I can't explain how fucking _stunning_ you are, Will." He wiped my eyes once more, his face seemingly closer to mine.

"I-"

"Don't disagree with me, Mister Strife."

"But-" I was cut off as his lips crashed against mine. He pressed his body against mine, his hand in the small of my back. I allowed myself to wrap my arms around his neck, returning the kiss. In that moment the world stood still. All that mattered was his lips against mine, the fire burning in my heart, and the acceptance in my mind. He pulled away, looking at me once more.

"Promise me you'll wear them for me. All of them."

"Are you sure?"

"I want to see them all. I want to see every single of them compliment you the way this one does. I want to see you, Will." His eyes flickered over my body, a burning fire in hooded lids. He returned to my gaze, his smile returning. "I want to show you how beautiful you are."

He pulled me toward the mirror once more, standing behind me. Resting his hands on my hips, he began to whisper in my ear.

"Oh, where should we start? Let's work our way down. We can start with your hair. I love it so much. It's so fluffy and seems to always look perfect, even when you complain that you've not had time to get ready. Your eyes are the most beautiful things I've ever seen. They glow when you get excited. They're like forests. I could look at them for hours. Your freckles are adorable. Please don't try to cover them up. Your smile... That is just wonderful. You always try to stay grumpy, and you never let anyone see that you can be happy. I always think back to times you've smiled. It's the most captivating smile..."

"Alex-"

"Now, your body. I don't think I can put into words how fucking amazing you look in that. Your curves are flawless. You've got this slender, muscular figure and like fuck does it suit you, it looks perfect. You've got amazing legs. They just never stop. Your hands are so strong. I love them. I love everything about you. Don't even get me started on your personality..."

I cut him off with a kiss. He smiled, his arms snaking around my waist.

"This is something I could get used to." He smiled, looking at our reflection. I looked toward the ground, feeling the blush grow in my cheeks once more. He spun me around, lifting my chin.

"You're beautiful, okay?"

I nodded, biting back an argument.

"I know you don't think you are, Will, but you truly are the most beautiful, wonderful person I've ever met. Promise me you won't hide things from me, ok?"

"Promise."

Good. Now, I want to see more of those dresses!"

I smiled, allowing him to kiss my nose once more. Maybe it wasn't such a problem him knowing after all...


End file.
